


Forever And A Day

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Hanoi Rocks
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The sky was just beginning to darken, stars shining bright in the eternal blackness that seemed to hang through the night.
Relationships: Nicholas "Razzle" Dingley/Michael Monroe
Kudos: 3





	Forever And A Day

The sky was just beginning to darken, stars shining bright in the eternal blackness that seemed to hang through the night. 

It was easy to forget what might come the next day, the chaos and stress and exhaustion that would weigh down on them, when they were together. To somebody like Michael, who often found himself stressed in their hectic lifestyle, it was pure Heaven. Michael often wondered if this would be their one and only chance at being togerther in such bliss. 

But Nicholas, with that faint optimism, all dark eyes and pretty smiles, didn't seem to wonder about that at all. Instead, Nicholas seemed content to just live in the moment, never seeming to be bothered by the events that presented themselves, even when he should've been tearing his hair out in stress. 

And that was enough to melt the stress from Michael's cold heart. 

"Well, 'ello." Nicholas whispered, his breath hot against Michael's neck. Nicholas was a reassuring weight against the younger man's back. Razzle's voice was slow and sweet, like honey, "I didn't 'xpect to find you out he'ya so early." He kissed the soft, inner skin of Michael's neck. 

"Tired." Michael mumbled. "But it's such a pretty night." His eyes flicked up toward the sky, and a ghost of a smile, too tired for anything more. 

"Can't help but agree." Nicholas admitted. "But I can't 'elp but think of somethin' a little more pretty to look at." His fingers ghosted against Michael's cheek, against the sharp edge of his cheekbone. 

Michael smiled genuinely this time. He turned and looked over his shoulder, at the smiling face behind him. "Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon. Älä koskaan jätä minua." Michael whispered, and Nicholas kissed him, slow and sweet. 

"Never." 


End file.
